


Sweaters and Possession

by PitchBlackWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the Prank Opportunities, Being a God can be Addicting, C R A C K, Dedicated to all the crazy peeps on my Discord, Multiverse, Pitch Just Wants Her Sweater Back, Self-Insert, crackfic, inspired by the discord, or does she, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: All Pitch wanted was to get her sweater fixed. It was super fancy, and she was way too attatched to it to let it stay hole-riddled.The idea in and of itself was simple. Find a way to jump on down to her own Multiverse, awe Error and his friends and family with godlike powers, demand he fix the sweater, and then get the hell outta there in time for breakfast that morning.But it's Pitch, of course, and nothing is ever quite as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Errormare, Idk lol - Relationship, Original!Error/Nightmare
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Pitch grumbled, holding up her torn sweater to inspect the damage.

It had caught on a jagged edge of her wooden door as she was going outside, and it had unraveled a considerable amount before she stopped moving away and realized what had happened. There were several sizeable holes in the sweater now, and Pitch groaned, frustrated, slipping it off and tossing it back inside, deciding to just face the cold without it.

Later that day, after the walk she had taken where the sweater had torn in the doorway, Pitch returned home, still grumpy about the sweater as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

She hadn't even bothered to toss it onto a table, and it was lying limply on the floor in a pathetic heap. Pitch huffed and grabbed the sweater, bringing it with her as she flopped onto the couch, slipping her shoes off and throwing them at the door before grabbing her computer and logging into her Discord server.

PitchBlackWings: Yo guess who tore their sweater 2day

PitchBlackWings: ThIS DUMBASS RIGHT HERE THATS WHO

PitchBlackWings: It was my favorite one too ughhhhh

Several people began typing. It still astonished Pitch exactly how many of their friends were always awake whenever she was online. It was somewhat amusing (but also a bit worrying? Pitch knew her sleep schedule was NOT the healthiest).

WeirdLookingCat: R.I.P. sweater

Memesruleyall: Oh noooooo oAo

PitchBlackWings: hhHhh whatdo I doooo goddamit

WeirdLookingCat: ...Become Error and u could fix it

Pitch snorted. Hard.

PitchBlackWings: How do I do dat tho

PitchBlackWings: Imma research it hhhhh

Pitch clicked open a new tab and typed in "How To Become Error", screenshotting the search tab and sending it to the Discord for proof before selecting the wiki link to Error Sans.  
Nothing new, not much... oh he was nearsighted, cool, check off that imaginary progress square. Pitch was already like 0.1% Error. WheeEeeeEe, only 99.9% to go.

PitchBlackWings: …ill try it I guess lol

WeirdLookingCat: Im confident that you could do it with just a pair of chopsticks tbh

PitchBlackWings: …

PitchBlackWings: time to order some Panda Express lol

WeirdLookingCat: I wish you luck in your endeavors

AquaWyvern: Good luck becoming Error!

Pitch closed the Discord window and grabbed her phone lying on the table, looking up Panda Express's number. 

Yeah, this was normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch sat down in front of her computer, a half-eaten side of chow mien she had gotten delivered from Panda Express lying forgotten on the table. Clutched in her teeth were a pair of slightly used chopsticks, and her fingers brushed the keys of her laptop. A window was opened to Google Docs, but she hadn't written anything yet.

What was she supposed to do with the chopsticks? Were they, like, pencils for a pentagram for a portal opening ritual? Was she supposed to make a blood sacrifice with the chopsticks? A blood sacrifice sounded like a normal stereotype, right?

…There was some steak that was still uncooked in the fridge...

She grabbed some paper towels and the raw steak from the kitchen, not wanting more bloodstains on the carpet. There were already the Unremovable Barbeque Sauce Stains still on the ceiling from the Rib Night of 2013 to worry about.

...What now.

Uhhhhhh how about a simple pentagram? No way to mess that up, right?

_Wrong._

First it was seven-points and then when Pitch tried to fix it suddenly there was blood _everywhere_ and it was seeping through the _towels_ she'd placed _specifically to stop this from staining the floor _and _oh god this was NOT working.___

__

__Time for plan B, if she even had a plan B.  
Come on, think think think. What even was this? What was even supposed to be 'ritualistic summoning' enough to work here?_ _

__

__...Gravity Falls zodiac?  
Uhhhhh but with Undertale-themed stuff? Like the individual Souls of all the Multiverse protagonists in the story she wanted to get to? Yeah! Yeah, that might work!_ _

__

__She threw out the bloodied paper towels, getting some fresh ones and another raw steak for more blood _because of course that's something that she needed, this wasn't messed up at all, shut up hahahaaarghhhhh_._ _

__

__Pitch (carefully, this time) drew a circle, and then a smaller circle inside that one, dividing the middle portion into ten sections. Who should she use to fill up those ten sections..._ _

__Ugh. Forget this. You know what, I think that the fourth wall gods would accept Sharpie as well. Blood was _not_ easy to draw with. She grabbed a few multicolored markers, crouching down to scribble the symbols._ _

__Error in the first section- a glitched-out black soul with blue strings and white squares of space, slightly smudged but _come on fourth wall gods you don't get sacrifices all the time, beggars can't be choosers_._ _

__Nightmare in the second section, slightly easier- a black apple._ _

__Dream in the third because why not- a golden apple, but more yellowish because the 'gold' marker was out of whatever ink Sharpies used, the cheap thing._ _

__Cross in the fourth- half white, half purple soul. Purple-pink, anyways._ _

__Fresh in the fifth- a pair of his signature colorful sunglasses, but a bit smudged _again_ because _her hand slipped UGH__ _

Killer in the sixth- a target, a ring outside of a circle. Probably the best of the lot so far, yay.

Ink in the seventh- a paintbrush, because why not. Also because he didn't have a soul, so _creativity_ and all that.

Horror in the eighth- an axe. His soul was normal, I was running out of ideas, don't judge meeee

Dust in the ninth- Pitch was running out of ideas fast. Ugh. It ended up being a knife, even though that was more Killer's thing, but _who was keeping track anyways._

And for the tenth, Blueberry- a simple blue star. An easy one, finally. This was turning out to be waaaay too much work.

For the center of the zodiac, she drew her signature and 'signature mark'- something like a wing with a swirl at the base, simple and easy- in the last of the blood. Pitch stepped back, grabbing the basically-drained steak (oh god what is this even coming to) and threw it into the center of the scrawled summoning ring.

"Hey, uh", Pitch cleared her throat, staring at the soggy paper towel monstrosity. "Fourth wall gods? I need a portal-thing. Can you, uh, make that happen? I gave you a steak and all..."

For a few moments, nothing happened.

And then, a dark shadow began to seep out from the center of the paper towels, slowly forming a circle encompassing the paper towel summons and the steak, which were seeping into the blackness that had formed in the middle of the floor.

After the steak and paper towels were completely gone, the shadow-circle remained, the perfect size to jump into, swirling languidly.

"Fuck it," Pitch said, turning off her laptop and grabbing her sweater before walking back to the portal. "Can't get any weirder."

She stepped forwards, almost perfectly clearing the edge, but still smacking the outside of the portal with the end of her elbow.

_shit._


End file.
